Mi ser olvidado
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Tara Markov sueña con los superhéroes locales: los jóvenes titanes, pero le resta importancia al asunto, sin embargo comienza a asustarse al encontrarse con Chico Bestia, quien la quiere convencer de que se llama Terra y es una Titán. El problema es que ella no recuerda nada… y no quiere recordar…
1. El prólogo de mi vida: un sueño

**Resumen:** Tara Markov sueña con los superhéroes locales: los jóvenes titanes, pero le resta importancia al asunto, sin embargo comienza a asustarse al encontrarse con Chico Bestia, quien la quiere convencer de que se llama Terra y es una Titán. El problema es que ella no recuerda nada… y no quiere recordar…

**_-Pequeña advertencia para entender el desarrollo del Fic:_**

**La historia se sitúa en el último capítulo de la 5ta temp. de la serie animada Teen Titans Go! "Todo cambia" pero también están mezclados los siguientes capítulos:**

**"Terra" (cap. 16 según la wikipedia), "Nace una nueva Titán" (cap. 21), "Traición" (Cap. 23), "Repercusiones parte 1 y parte 2" (cap. 25 y 26 respectivamente) y "Todo Cambia" (cap. 66). También copié algunos diálogos de la serie en Español Latino para incrementar el impacto y la emoción.**

**../../../Contiene spoilers del comic The new Teen Titans (1980) abajo mas aclaraciones :) /../../../**

**Disclaimer**: la serie Teen Titans Go! le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a DC y los respectivos creadores del manga de The new Teen Titans, bajo la dirección del escritor y artista de Marv Wolfman y George Pérez en 1980 (los amo por crear a Terra/Tara Markov).

* * *

Capítulo 1. El prologo de mi vida: un sueño.

Había sido un día muy cansado y Tara estaba lista para ir a la cama, sólo tenía que enviar un e-mail a sus compañeros de grupo para la tarea que les dejo el profesor de matemáticas, digitalizó las copias y las envió, miró la hora y no era tan tarde, pero sino se dormía pronto mañana no querría levantarse pero aun así se quedo un par de horas viendo videos en internet. De pronto sus piernas empezaron a dolerle y recordó lo horroroso y cansado que había sido el correr cinco kilómetros en el festival deportivo escolar de hace dos días, sería mejor dormir ya.

Terra apagó la computadora y apago la luz de su habitación, se introdujo en su cama, y miro el techo de su habitación, llenándose tristeza ante la soledad que sentía, aún recordaba como llego a ese pequeño departamento: un día despertó en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba sucia y muy adolorida, estaba llena de vendas y tenía un traje metálico muy extraño, logro quitarse el traje metálico y se cubrió con las vendas, caminó hacia la ciudad hasta que un grupo de policías que patrullaban la zona la encontraron y la llevaron al Hospital Central, donde la revisaron y la hidrataron con sueros, le dieron de comer y los médicos, al igual que ella, descubrieron que no recordaba más que su nombre, descubrió su edad a través de los exámenes médicos y, aprendió a conocerse a sí misma conviviendo con los demás pacientes.

Pronto tuvo que dejar el hospital porque su condición física mejoró, así que en el hospital le ayudaron a conseguir ayuda del gobierno para que pudiera encontrar un sitio donde vivir y retomar los estudios, y así fue como Tara comenzó una rutina escolar, con pensión del estado que le permitiría vivir hasta que terminara la secundaria y luego la preparatoria, luego tendría que trabajar para pagarse la universidad, aun no sabia que estudiar, se decidiría luego, pero igual debería trabajar para mantenerse.

Vivía sola y sentía un vacio en su interior, no le gustaba ver las noticias porque siempre la ponían triste y más si transmitían notas sobre superhéroes o en concreto de los Teen Titans, que vivían y trabajaban en la misma ciudad en que ella vivía. No sabía porque, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto saber sobre ellos, y menos admirarlos, como hacían la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

― ¡Ya debería dejar de pensar tanto!, es tarde y pierdo tiempo que podría usar en dormir ― susurró la chica y abrazo una almohada, y cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse, sabía que si lo lograba al dormir dejarían de dolerle sus piernas.

Pronto Tara se quedó dormida y comenzó a soñar…

Estaba sentada en medio de un desierto, todo era amarillo, solo el cielo tenía un pequeño toque azul, pero hacia tanto calor que decidió buscar una cueva o un sitio donde resguardarse. Pronto divisó un gran hoyo en la tierra, así que decidió meterse a descansar un rato, se introdujo y abrió la bolsa que traía consigo, saco un pedazo de pan y se lo comió, luego tomo un poco de agua y por ultimo saco una manzana muy roja y jugosa al morder, cuando se la hubo terminado, tomo el corazón y lo lanzó de forma que caería hasta el fondo de aquel hoyo.

Tara se sentía muy tranquila, ansiosa, pero al fin y al cabo tranquila como pocas veces se había sentido, le gustaba la sensación de estar bajo tierra, era como si estuviera envuelta por una capa impenetrable que la protegería de cualquier persona que la quisiera lastimar, más no le duro mucho esa tranquilidad, porque comenzó a temblar y sintió que _algo_ estaba subiendo por el hoyo y que indudablemente iba a colisionar con ella, así que se dio prisa y salió del sitio y se alejo, cuando de pronto un gran escorpión gigante salió. Tara se sintió asustada y comenzó a correr, y para su mala suerte el animal gigante comenzó a perseguirla.

― Creo que no le gusto el corazón de manzana que deje caer ― comentó con una chispa de humor mientras corría, a lo lejos divisó un gran arco de tierra, y decidió tenderle una trampa al escorpión, cuando llego al callejón sin salida y el escorpión estuvo bajo el arco de piedra, oyó que unas voces le hablaban, pero quería demostrar a sus espectadores lo que podía hacer, alzó sus manos y dirigió toda su fuerza hacia aquel enorme arco de piedra que se desprendió y aplastó al animal…

Sonrió complacida de su hazaña y se dio la oportunidad de voltear a ver a los que habían gritado. Eran los jóvenes titanes, los había visto en las revistas y periódicos de esa nueva ciudad que visitaba, bueno, solo iba de paso pero sería interesante conocer a aquellos superhéroes. Hizo que la tierra se elevara y la llevara consigo para dar la cara a los jóvenes.

― ¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca antes habían visto a un superhéroe? ―

― Soy Robín, ¿Dónde…?― Pero el líder de los jóvenes titanes no termino de hablar porque Terra le interrumpió

― ¡Los jóvenes titanes, es grandioso conocerlos! Soy Terra…

De pronto un remolino de colores la rodeo y sintió como si cayera, Tara abrió ligeramente sus ojos, se acomodo en la cama y volvió a dormir.

Estaba sentada en un roca, a la orilla a del mar de Nueva York, volteo hacia arriba y vio la gran T, el hogar de los jóvenes titanes, y a su lado, estaba un chico de color verde,

― Promete que no le dirás a nadie, nunca ― Aquel chico sabia su secreto, no podía controlar sus poderes y no quería que los demás lo supieran, sino la tratarían como un bicho raro y volvería a estar sola, además si pensaban que ella era peligrosa, la encerrarían.

― Claro ― respondió el chico

― ¡Júralo!

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo ― respondió chico bestia, realmente era muy agradable estar con él, se sentía como si hubiera encontrado la familia que siempre deseó…

Sin embargo el cielo nocturno comenzó a teñirse de rojo y ya no se encontraba en el exterior del edificio T, sino estaba dentro y Robín había descubierto su secreto. Chico Bestia la había traicionado.

―Me mentiste ― así como pronuncio esas palabras, la escena volvió a cambiar.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por el desierto por el cual llego cuando de pronto una presencia comenzó a seguirla.

― Hola niña, ¿De qué huyes? ― le pregunto un hombre que vestía una armadura de metal y portaba una llamativa mascara, mitad naranja y mitad negra. Era Slade.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― Vengo a recordarte mi oferta, te ofrezco control ―

― No necesito a nadie ―

― Tú no perteneces a ningún lado, igual que yo, puedo ser tu mentor y enseñarte a brillar ―

― Chico bestia… ―

― Te traicionó Terra…ven conmigo y tomemos el control ―

Lo único que quería era dejar de causar desastres naturales con sus poderes, quería que nadie supiera sus secretos y poder ayudar a las personas.

― Yo puedo ser el padre que perdiste ― dijo Slade a Terra y ella recordó cuando su padre la mandó lejos de casa, cuando su madre murió y su nueva madrastra la odiaba, su padre la abandono para después morir a manos de unos terroristas, la gente que conocía le temía o buscaba hacerle daño, los titanes seguro que la rechazarían al saber su falta de control sobre sus poderes. Ella misma era un peligro.

Slade le tendió su mano, y Terra la tomo, sello un pacto donde lo único que buscaba era un poco de comprensión…

La escena de su sueño volvió a cambiar, y ahora eran un dulce atardecer, en el que regresaba a la torre de los titanes, y vio pasar las imágenes de cómo se gano la confianza de cada uno de ellos, hasta el momento en que Chico Bestia le regalo aquella cajita en forma de corazón, ¿Por qué se la tuvo que dar precisamente la noche en que Slade había dado la orden de atacar la torre?

Tara soñó con su primera y única cita, aquel cariño inmensurable que le daba Chico Bestia era reconfortante. Los juegos de la feria abandonada, las fotografías, las risas y el beso con el que casi sellan la noche. Por un momento se permitió el poder soñar con un futuro libre y feliz, pero Slade llegó y le contó la verdad a Chico Bestia. Cuando Terra se arrepintió y busco ayuda del titán para abandonar el camino que le estaba trazando Slade como su aprendiz, Chico bestia le dio la espalda y la dejó sola, rompiendo así lo poco que quedaba de su corazón…

― Si tan solo Chico bestia no hubiera perdido la fe en mí, yo habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de la oscuridad que ya me cubría. Slade me ayudó, fue como un padre para mi… él me pidió que lo ayudará, pero yo no quería lastimarlos… ― habló Tara en sueños

―Slade tenía razón, tú no tienes amigos― oyó la voz de Chico Bestia diciendo eso cuando de pronto sentía que caía y ante la fuerte sacudida, despertó…

Miró el reloj que mostraba las 5 am, aun le quedaban dos horas más para levantarse e ir a la escuela, mas no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, aquel sueño había sido tan real… y doloroso.

Estaba sudando, así decidió darse una ducha y decidió arreglarse para ir a la escuela, ella no se llamaba Terra, su nombre era Tara Markov, estaba segura de que había escapado de casa para huir de su madrastra como en su sueño, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto recordara su dirección podría regresar y la recibirían, seguro que sus padres la estaban buscando…

Aferrada a ese pensamiento se marcho a la escuela, ya había amanecido y estaba a una cuadra de llegar cuando de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión, parecía que los jóvenes titanes estaban luchando contra un monstro blanco y horrible.

― Hoy soñé con los jóvenes titanes, ¿será una coincidencia? ― pensó Tara mientras los observaba pelear, cuando de pronto un carro fue lanzado cerca de donde se encontraba ella y se asusto al ver que sus manos se alzaban rápidamente, como en su sueño, cuando aplastaba al escorpión gigante, asustada, bajo sus brazos y emprendió la marcha a su escuela, lo que necesitaba era llenar su mente de nuevos aprendizajes, no seguir pensando en sueños fantasiosos y súper héroes, por supuesto que ella no era una heroína, era una chica perdida y sin recuerdos…

* * *

Hola!

Estoy de regreso con este fic de Terra. Espero no confundirlos por la estructura un poco revuelta del fic, ya llevo escritos 3 capítulos de este fic, publicaré un capítulo diario pensando en un máximo de 5 capítulos.

Luego de leer el comic donde sale la Terra "original" quedé un poco decepcionada, porque ese personaje es realmente malvado, así que quise conservar a la buena pero indecisa Terra de la serie animada, _si a alguien le interesa leer el comic de "The new teen titans" y "El contrato de judas" envíenme un mensaje con su correo y se lo enviaré_, fue difícil de conseguir xD

**¡¿Reviews?! ¡Por fas! ¡¿podrían apoyarme a crecer como autora y a presentar mejores trabajos?! Sus comentarios retroalimentan los fics :D **

******La historia esta creada y dedicada para los Fans de Terra, y todo aquel al que le interesase saber que podría haber pasado con Terra después del capítulo 66 de la 5ta temporada (que era el inicio de una sexta temporada, pero que fue cancelada u_u)**

Disfruten la historia! :D

Sábado 23 de Marzo del 2012


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo. 2. Encuentro

Fue un día cansado, había tenido doble clase de matemáticas y su mente necesitaba desconectarse, así que llevo a cabo la misma rutina de todas las noches: bañarse, ponerse su pijama, cenar, lavarse los dientes y prender la computadora. Estuvo un rato haciendo tarea y escuchando música, cuando le dieron las 11 de la noche, así que se dirigió a dormir. Hizo unas últimas anotaciones en su cuaderno, que dejo a un lado de su cama.

Cuando se quedo dormida comenzó a ver el carro gris y azul de los jóvenes titanes ir con precaución por las calles… el odio la comenzó a embargar.

―Destruir a los titanes… ― dijo Terra levantando su puño y atacándolos, soñó como destruía y enterraba a cada uno de ellos, ― No me pueden dañar si yo los destruyo primero.

Disfruto hacer perder los estribos a Raven, hacer caer a cada uno, aun cuando Robín le dio una última oportunidad, le ofreció su ayuda para escapar de Slade, y Terra simplemente la rechazó y disfrutó el placer que solo conocen los que se abandonan a la sed de poder.

Soñó con todos los crímenes que cometió para someter a la ciudad, disfruto de un total dominio de sus poderes, ahora nadie podría detenerla…

…

Dieron las 7 am y sonó su despertador. Tara se levanto cansada, el sueño de esta noche había sido muy oscuro y triste, no le dio miedo pero la consideró una pesadilla, ella nunca podría haber sometido a la ciudad, ni siquiera tenía poderes, se decía ella misma, cuando de pronto tiró sin querer el cuaderno que dejó a un lado de su cama la noche anterior, se agachó a recogerlo y en ese momento se quedó totalmente paralizada… había algo escrito, por su propia letra pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, la nota decía así:

"Mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles, he jurado servir al amo de la oscuridad, he obedecido cada una de sus órdenes y he cometido crímenes en su nombre… he traicionado y atacado a cada uno de los que solían ser mis amigos, uno por uno he destruido a los jóvenes titanes y sin que nadie más me detenga he puesto a toda la ciudad de rodillas. Mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles y no tengo absolutamente ningún remordimiento."

Tara se quedo congelada, y comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

―Estos sueños se están saliendo de control ― dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja y la arrojaba al suelo. ― no tengo súper poderes, no soy ni villana ni heroína, solo soy una chica perdida sin memoria… ― repetía mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela.

Llego temprano a la escuela, y tuvo una aburrida rutina, había faltado su profesor de informática pero les había dejado toneladas de tarea. Pronto dio la hora de la salida y Tara pasó a la biblioteca por un libro y luego salió a esperar a sus dos amigas, el día era muy soleado, y pronto vio sonrió al ver llegar a sus dos amigas, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al ver a cierto chico verde gritándole desde la reja de la escuela.

― ¡Oye Terra! soy yo, Chico Bestia ―gritó el joven titán

― ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó una de sus amigas, y Tara se limitó a subir sus hombros como toda respuesta y emprendieron la marcha, porque realmente no recordaba conocerlo _― Más que en mis sueños _― pensó Tara, pero aquel chico no se dio por vencido y las siguió gritándole Terra a la inexpresiva Tara.

El chico verde corrió y se posiciono frente a Tara y la miró muy contento. Ella se sentía extraña, mas no quiso traslucir ninguna de las emociones que sentía. Además, su nombre no era Terra, era Tara.

―Lo siento, te equivocaste de chica ― respondió Tara ante la sonrisa del titán.

― ¿No me recuerdas? ― pregunto Chico Bestia con desconcierto.

― ¿Debería? ―

― Soy Chico Bestia, pasábamos tiempo juntos, pensabas que era gracioso ― dijo el chico haciendo pucheros. Aquello le dio risa a Tara, y se relajó, seguro era una broma y sus sueños solo una fantasía.

―Lo ves, aun puedo hacerte reír ―

―Como dije, te equivocaste de chica ― y dio media vuelta para marcharse, ― _Aun debo sacar un libro de la biblioteca, pedirle mi cuaderno a Andrew y… _― pensaba Tara ocupando su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ese chico tan extraño, hasta que él la tomo del hombro y detuvo su marcha.

―Tal vez si conversáramos, recordarías ― insistió él

― Tengo que irme ― dijo Tara retomando su camino

― Solo una pizza, yo te invito ― decía el Chico Bestia cuando sus amigas salieron a su defensa, le pidieron a ese chico tan raro que se alejara de Tara.

― Quizás un trozo ― dijo Tara al ver la tristeza de aquel chico, además, si conversaba con él tal vez pudiera terminar de convencerse de que todo lo que sucedía era un malentendido, que sus sueños una mala jugada de su mente y ojala que la chica que buscaba ese Titán apareciera pronto y así Tara podría continuar su vida en paz.

Chico Bestia la llevo a la pizzería más famosa de la ciudad, y estuvieron conversando de las aventuras de los jóvenes titanes, Tara oía interesada mas nada de eso se le hacía familiar.

― No has cambiado nada Terra ―

― ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? ―

― Porque tú eres Terra ―

― ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ―

― Luces como ella, hablas como ella, te ríes igual que ella, ¿No recuerdas nada de antes? ―

― Sólo recuerdo la secundaria ―

― Vivías en el desierto, antes de unirte a los jóvenes titanes, al principio no podías controlar tus poderes, luego Slade te ayudó, y tú querías controlar la ciudad, pero al final no pudiste continuar con eso y nos salvaste a todos ―

― ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien que causo tantos problemas? ―

― Porque yo sé quién eres realmente ―

Pronto les trajeron su pizza, una suprema con anchoas extra sin champiñones, y al verla Terra sintió pánico, realmente era su pizza favorita, ―_Él no puede conocerme realmente, es una broma de mal gusto_ ― pensó enojándose y queriendo huir de allí. Sin embargo él la convenció de ir a la torre de los titanes, no tenia impresora en su casa y él le ofrecía poder trabajar en una súper computadora, además, quería convencerse de que ella no era esa chica llamada Terra.

Una vez estando en la torres de los titanes, Tara quedo maravillada, era un lugar increíble, el sueño de todo adolescente, pero cuando Chico Bestia la llevo a su habitación se sintió como en casa… como si pudiera llegar y tirarse a la cama y disfrutar de la vista desde ese lugar, observaba cada detalle del lugar hasta que encontró una hermosa cajita de metal en forma de corazón con su espejo, ver su reflejo en aquel espejo… aquello le dio escalofríos…

― Yo hice eso para ti, ¿Lo recuerdas Terra? ― dijo Chico Bestia

― Es lindo, escucha, yo realmente debo irme ―

Cuando llegaron al pie de la torre de los Titanes Tara quiso convencer a su acompañante de que ella no era Terra.

― Quizás tu amiga este afuera en algún lugar, espero que la encuentres ― dijo Tara, quería asegurarse de que ese chico no la volviera a buscar, a pesar de que se sentía segura y tranquila a su lado, también se sentía extraña y nerviosa.

― Ya la encontré ― respondió él y luego lanzo una piedra al agua

― Chico Bestia… ―

― Vamos, tienes que recordar… algo, cualquier cosa ― y sin previo aviso le tiro a Tara un puño de tierra, ese acto hizo enojar mucho a Tara, ella no tenia poderes y no podía manipular la tierra como en sus sueños, no iba a dejar que un súper héroe se burlara de ella y la llenara de tierra, así que se fue.

* * *

Hola,

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :) Muchas partes del capítulo original de la serie, pero el próximo capítulo viene con más cosas inéditas y drama xD

Me he entretenido mucho escribiendo y reviviendo los capítulos donde sale Terra :D

_Almauchiha cambio y fuera x)_

Domingo 24 de Marzo del 2013


	3. Ser o no ser

**Capitulo 3. **

Al día siguiente Terra fue a la escuela, durmió exhausta, al punto de que no soñó nada, eso le alegró mucho, seguro era una señal de que su inconsciente ya había comprendido que ella no era una superhéroe, que no tenia poderes y… ¡un momento! ¡Tenía examen de geometría y no estudio nada por salir con ese Titán! Eso definitivamente le arruino su buen despertar.

Cuando llego a la escuela no había señales del chico verde, así que se sintió tranquila, sin embargo al salir de su primera clase, vio a sus dos amigas peleando con Chico Bestia.

― _Va a ser un día muy largo… _ ―pensó la chica

Y así fue, todo el día él la estuvo siguiendo, como un perrito faldero, hasta que Tara se hartó y decidió dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas a aquel chico tan insistente.

― Deacuerdo, tienes dos minutos ―dijo Terra fastidiada por el acoso de aquel chico, ¿Cuándo entendería que ella no tenia poderes ni era ni podía ser la persona que él tanto anhelaba?

― Quizás tu no recuerdes, ¡pero yo sí! Eras mi amiga, eras una de los jóvenes titanes… ―

― Te equivocas ― respondió la chica retrocediendo

― Tu no perteneces aquí Terra ― dijo Chico Bestia señalando la escuela

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ―

―Es quien tú eres ―

― ¿Qué quieres de mi? ― preguntó Tara a punto de llorar, ya no estaba tan segura de quién era, solo quería dejar por la paz ese asunto de los súper poderes y poder continuar con su solitaria y monótona vida, quería construir con sus propias manos su destino.

― ¿por que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran? Eras tan feliz ― Y cuando Chico Bestia dijo aquello, Tara tuvo un Flash Back, en el cual estaba en medio de un pueblo, se sentía feliz, pero de pronto perdió el control de sus poderes y el pueblo entero quedo sepultado debido a un derrumbe de la montaña que se encontraba cerca… luego las imágenes de cómo huía se vieron opacadas por un recuerdo más reciente, cuando hacia el juramento de lealtad con Slade, donde juraba acabar con los Jóvenes Titanes… Era cierto, ella era Terra y estaba tan sola como lo estuvo toda su vida…

―Las cosas nunca fueron como las recuerdas, ahora déjame en paz ― dijo Tara ensombreciendo su mirada, ahora sabia la verdad tras sus sueños…

― Ten toma esto ― dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su intercomunicador de Titán ― por si estas en problemas, si me necesitas puedes llamarme cuando quieras ―

― No lo necesito ― No quería volver a involucrarse…

― Pero… ―

―Se acabo el tiempo. ― _Debo huir, como siempre_… ― pensó

― Terra… ―

―Las cosas cambian chico Bestia, la chica que quieres que sea es solo un recuerdo. ― Mientras Terra* decía esas palabras Robín solicitaba la ayuda de Chico Bestia urgentemente, aun no podían neutralizar el monstro gigante blanco que adoptaba la forma de todo aquel elemento que tocara. Chico Bestia tenía que tomar una decisión.

― Ven conmigo ― dijo el chico

Terra negó con la cabeza ― Ve tú… tú eres el joven titán, es quien eres, pero yo no, no soy una heroína, no me interesa salvar al mundo, solo soy una chica que tiene prueba de geometría y no ha estudiado…

Y se Terra se fue sin voltear atrás… y Chico Bestia acudió al auxilio de sus amigos.

./././././././

Por fin se había librado de Chico Bestia, quien la seguía a todas partes, Terra sonrió, había logrado su cometido, volvería a ser la chica Tara estudiosa y solitaria, ya era de noche y su rutina volvió a ser la misma, salir de la escuela, ir por libros a la biblioteca, ir a comer a un restaurant barato, se dirigió a casa, se dio un baño, se puso la pijama, cenó algo ligero, se lavó los dientes y prendió su computadora.

Después de un par de horas se dirigió a dormir, se sentía intranquila, como si tuviera un vacio en el estomago que ni toda la comida del mundo podría llenar, lo peor era que ni sentía ganas de comer, podría vomitar ante cualquier alimento. Tomó un vaso de agua y se acurruco entre sus sabanas.

― Ya no soy Terra y ya es momento de olvidar esas tonterías ― se dijo así misma antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Tara soñaba que caminaba por la ciudad, era de noche y un ejército de robots la secundaba y revivió cada momento durante el que le sirvió a Slade, despertó bañada en sudor, se giró y miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las 2 de la madrugada y no tenía ni poquitas ganas de volver a dormir ―_Aunque ya no sé si duermo o viajo al pasado como un castigo para redimir mis pecados…_ ― susurró mientras se ponía una bata sobre su pijama y se dirigía al balcón de su habitación

El sentir el frio viento de la noche la hizo sentirse mejor, todo estaba tranquilo, no importaba si ella había sido Terra en el pasado, sabía que por algún motivo había decidido no recordar todo aquello que le causo mucho sufrimiento y alegría al mismo tiempo…

―Soy Tara Markov, soy una simple estudiante, pienso estudiar alguna profesión y trabajar para ayudar a la gente, lo puedo hacer sin ser una súper heroína. ― susurró al viento, pero no sabía que su decisión sería olvidada por su corazón.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que vio a Chico Bestia y que ella logró llenar los huecos en su memoria, Tara siempre se había acordado de sus padres, pero llegaba un punto donde sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos y no conseguía ordenar sus memorias sino hasta el momento en que despertó en el hospital central, ahora sabia que sus padres murieron a manos de unos terroristas, que la extorsionaban a ella…

― No debería estar triste, han pasado muchos años y estoy saliendo adelante yo sola ― se decía a si misma cuando estaba en clase y los recuerdos y remordimientos la acosaban. Debía estar contenta, por fin había terminado el ciclo escolar, no le había ido tan mal como esperaba, fue la tercera mejor de su clase y había pasado todas sus materias, estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Ya era la hora de la salida y Tara caminaba al lado de sus dos amigas en el centro de la ciudad.

― ¡Hey! Tara Vayamos a tomar una malteada ― decía una de sus amigas, cuyo color de cabello era castaño oscuro

― Claro, necesitamos un buen refrigerio ― contestó Tara

― Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano, yo iré con mi familia a visitar a mis abuelos ¿y ustedes chicas que harán? ― pregunto otra de sus amigas

― Yo pasaré la mitad de las vacaciones aquí, en casa de mi padre, y la otra mitad viajaré con mamá a ver a los abuelos, ya saben que mis padres están divorciados ― respondió la de cabello castaño ― ¿Y tu Tara? ―

― ¿Yo? Bueno, planeaba estudiar, se acercan los exámenes de ingreso para la preparatoria y yo… ―

― Vamos Tara, no puedes pasar las vacaciones estudiando, ¿porqué no vas a visitar a algún familiar o amigo? Sabemos que no vives con tus padres, tienes mucha suerte! A mí todo el día me están regañando o interrogando, ¡Daría lo que fuera por un poco de paz! ― decía su amiga que vivía con sus dos padres.

― No es tan lindo vivir sola, hay muchas responsabilidades… ― pero no terminó de hablar porque de pronto una fuerte explosión hizo que la ciudad vibrara.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― exclamó una de sus amigas, cuando de pronto las tuberías de gas que estaban bajo el suelo explotaban, Tara, sus amigas y la gente que se encontraban en la zona corrieron a refugiarse hacia el lado contrario de las explosiones, cuando de pronto un edificio comenzó a colisionar, iba a aplastar a Tara y la demás gente, cuando de pronto Starfire apareció y consiguió sostener un poco el edificio para que los ciudadanos pudieran huir y ponerse a salvo, sin embargo, mientras Tara corría se sentía extrañamente excitada, sus piernas pedían regresar y averiguar lo que había pasado, pero su mente estaba empeñada en huir y seguir a sus amigas a un lugar seguro, pero de pronto un carro salió disparado en dirección a ellas, Terra volteó a todos lados y vislumbró a Starfire aun sosteniendo el edificio para que más gente escapara.

― _No puede ayudarnos_ ― pensó Tara ― _Chico Bestia, ven y sálvanos, sálvame de usar mis poderes _― pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y el automóvil estaba a cayendo hacia ellas a una velocidad vertiginosa…

Así fue como Terra resurgió por unos instantes.

Tara elevó sus brazos y gritó, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y su cabello se agito ante la potencia de sus poderes, se sentía entumida pero consiguió que una roca chocara con el automóvil y cambiara la dirección de su impacto, Tara bajó los brazos y se quedó sin aliento, hacia tanto tiempo que no usaba sus poderes, y en el último mes, cuando descubrió lo que su mente trataba de ocultar, se esforzó por no caer en la tentación de probar usar sus poderes, y ahora sentía como sus brazos se desgarraban ante el esfuerzo, pero toda molestia pasó a segundo plano cuando vio las expresiones de terror en el rostro de sus amigas.

― Eres una de ellos ― dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro,

― ¿Chicas de que hablan, soy Tara? ― dijo Tara muy nerviosa, nunca se planteo volver a mostrar sus poderes y mucho menos pensó en cómo afectaría la vida normal que intentaba construir.

― Tienes súper poderes, por eso el chico verde te buscaba ― dijo la otra chica

― Eres Terra, la chica que sometió a la ciudad, la que tenia poderes de control de la tierra ― dijo la otra chica

Terra. La gente en la ciudad tenía tanto pánico de ese nombre como el de Slade, fueron los únicos que consiguieron vencer a los jóvenes titanes y desatar una tiranía sin igual.

― No es así, escuchen… ― pero antes de que Tara pudiera decir algo más, las chicas echaron a correr, mucha gente huía de la zona, pero ellas dos en especial huían de Tara, o más bien, de Terra. ― Chicas… ― Tara se dejó caer de rodillas, aun cuando esa zona de la ciudad estaba en caos, solo podía pensar en lo tanto que odiaba ser Terra, por culpa de ese pasado no sería aceptada nunca en ningún sitio… nunca…

Tara seguía en el suelo cuando a lo lejos vio que se acercaba el resto del equipo de los Titanes, a la cabeza iba Robin y le seguían Raven, Cybor y Chico Bestia, Tara no quería que la vieran así que se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, pero no contaba con que el suelo a sus pies se partiría y sin evitarlo comenzó a caer. Tara quería dormir y nunca más despertar, estaba cansada de una vida tan solitaria, pero también tenía miedo de aceptar su pasado y le aterraba aun más el pensar en la posibilidad de retomar su vida como Terra, la gente odiaba a Terra, siempre escuchaba en la escuela como hablaban de ella y Slade, y no era para menos, tanta destrucción no podía ser olvidada en un par de años.

Mientras caía, se golpeaba con la piedras, quizás, sería bueno no intentar salir, así todo el mundo podría estar seguro de que era una chica común y corriente, pero eso significaría su muerte, ¿Volvería a morir? Pronto Tara se impactó contra el subsuelo, y las piedras de concreto comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, cuando divisó que un gran pedazo de concreto caería sobre ella y sin dudarlo la aplastaría, Tara cerró muy fuerte y con miedo los ojos esperando el impacto cuando de pronto sintió que alguien caía a su lado, no sintió el golpe, así que lentamente abrió los ojos, no se veía gran cosa, pero se lograba colar un poco del sol y así pudo vislumbrar a la persona que cayó a su lado.

Era Chico Bestia. El joven se convirtió en un mamut y detuvo el gran pedazo de concreto que segundo antes iba a caer sobre Tara, sin embargo pesaba mucho y otros pedazos de concreto que seguían cayendo estaban sumando el peso del gran pedazo, Tara se percato de que Chico Bestia no podría seguir mucho tiempo…

― _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me salvó? Fui muy mala con él, negué lo que en realidad soy, ¿qué clase de persona es él?_ ― pensó Tara, de pronto el mamut se convirtió en un tiranosaurio Rex, estaba debilitándose… miró fijamente a Tara y a Terra a la vez…

Tara se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse amarillos.

Terra regreso, alzó sus brazos y las rocas salieron disparadas hacia la calle, de pronto volteo y vio a Chico Bestia tirado inconsciente en el suelo, pronto movió sus manos en su dirección y el pedazo de concreto en el que estaba el joven titán se desprendió, Terra se subió a otro pedazo de concreto y comenzó el ascenso. Cuando estuvieron al aire libre, ella depositó a Chico Bestia en el suelo, al revisarlo notó que él tenía un brazo fracturado, Terra se sintió muy triste, otra vez todo era su culpa…

― Terra…― oyó decir la voz de Robin

― Es cierto que estas viva ― comentó Cybor

― ¡Nuestra amiga a regresado! ¡Y salvó a Chico Bestia! ― exclamó Starfire

― Él no debió entrar por mí, está lastimado ― dijo Terra

― Chico bestia nunca se ha caracterizado por pensar mucho antes de actuar ― respondió Raven

― ¿Qué está pasando con la ciudad? ¿Por qué estallaron los conductos de gas? ― Pregunto Terra

― El mostruo blanco escapo del encierro en el que lo metimos, logro colarse por el subsuelo y llego hasta aquí ― respondió Robin acercándose a ella, estaban frente a frente.

― Parece que les está dando muchos problemas ― respondió Terra

― Bastantes, pero es interesante el hecho que se haya aparecido al mismo tiempo que tu ―

― Espero no estés pensando en que estoy relacionada con esa cosa, llevo viviendo en la ciudad aproximadamente medio año, más bien, cuando salió en las noticias que habían regresado del extranjero fue que ese monstruo apareció en la ciudad ― respondió Terra

― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ― cuestiono Raven apareciendo detrás de Terra.

― Sólo paseaba con mis amigas ― Terra empezaba a impacientarse, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. ― En vez de interrogarme deberían atender a Chico Bestia ―

Antes de que alguno de los titanes pudiera responder, el monstruo blanca apareció e hizo estallar un par de automóviles cercanos, Terra creó un escudo de rocas solidad alrededor de Chico Bestia para protegerlo.

― Creo que nos ayudaría un poco de ayuda ― dijo Cybor

― Esta bien, pero luego me iré ― respondió Terra mientras alzaba los brazos y gritaba, se sentía viva mientras perseguía al monstruo, se sentía mucho mejor que antes, quizás lo único que necesitaba era descargar toda esa energía que se había acumulado dentro de ella, pronto, consiguieron arrinconar a ese ser extraño, y sin que lo presintiera, Terra creó una prisión de roca que envolvió al ente.

― ¿Eso lo detendrá? ― preguntó Starfire

― Eso espero, la esfera por dentro tiene arena, así que es el único material que toca ese monstruo, y aunque llegue a tocar la roca fundida, no podrá romperla, pero ya es trabajo de ustedes diseñar su cárcel para que no vuelva a escapar, no durará más de dos días mi trampa ― respondió Terra, pronto volteo a otro lado para buscar a Chico Bestia con la mirada y vio que Raven estaba a su lado, eso le generó un gran malestar, pero no era momentos de sentimentalismos, debía de pensar en lo que pasaría con ella a partir de ahora.

― Gracias por ayudarnos Terra ― agradeció Robin y le tendió la mano

― No fue nada, pero cumplan con su parte, me voy ahora mismo ― dijo mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar ― por favor, atiendan a Chico Bestia y díganle que gracias, volvió a salvarme… ―

Ninguno de los titanes intento detenerla, pero tampoco ninguno tenía la intención de volver a perderla de vista…

* * *

hola

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo!

Me parece que es el más largo hasta el momento, es una forma de recompensar el mes que me tarde en actualizar, y también significa que me emocioné mucho escribiendo, es que Tara/Terra es un personaje tan complejo e inestable, me encanta, la amo :)

Quiero Agradecer a **Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**, a **Jearo**, a **maite453** y a **selena thorne**, a ustedes les dedico este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse un momento para comentar ^^

* En este momento es cuando Tara es consciente de que realmente ella es Terra, y comienzo a alternar los nombres en algunos momentos, espero que no se confundan ^^ al final Tara/Terra son la misma pero los nombres tienen un trasfondo psicológico para ella. :)

***_Almauchiha_***

Domingo 21 de Abril del 2013


	4. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Cap. 4**

Tara estaba metiendo sus libros en una caja, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el centro de la ciudad pero ya todos sus compañeros de la escuela sabían que ella era Terra, la chica que ayudó a Slade a dominar la ciudad y someter a todos a una tiranía muy cruel.

A pesar de que ya eran vacaciones de verano, sus compañeros de la escuela junto con otros chicos iban a lanzarle huevos y basura a su ventana, los vecinos le exigían que se fuera y hasta recibió una carta del sitio donde le daban la beca con la que se mantenía diciéndole que solo le darían el dinero necesario para que se fuera de la ciudad y que no volviera.

Tara no quería llorar, ni reír ni soñar, simplemente estaba metiendo sus libros y demás pertenencias en cajas con lo cual podría transportarse a algún sitio donde nadie la conociera, y donde pudiera ser Tara sin ningún problema.

Ya era de noche y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco en su balcón, hacía dos días que no salía de casa y ya tenía hambre, solo le quedaban un par de envases de comida instantánea, pero le daban nauseas, aunque igual no le importaba mucho, no tenía hambre.

Estaba limpiando unas flores que tenia y que estaba llenas de basura cuando de pronto sintió una presencia tras de ella.

― Hola ―

― Robín ― susurró Terra sin voltear a mirarlo

― Veo que lo has pasado difícil ― dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella

― No es algo de lo que me queje, supongo que me lo merezco ― contesto Terra con una tímida sonrisa

― Chico Bestia ha estado preguntando por ti ―

― Vaya, eso sí que es ir al grano, no me interesa ― respondió y dejó a un lado las flores ya sin basura

― ¿Entonces por qué lo salvaste? ―

― Porque él ya me había salvado antes, cuando quede solidificada, no quería seguir debiéndole favores ― respondió encarando al líder de los titanes

― Cuando lo salvaste aceptaste tu identidad como Terra ― no era una pregunta, Robín lo afirmaba

― Puede ser, pero eso no significa que quiera volver a vivir como Terra ―

― Si te quieres mudar, eres bienvenida en la Torre T ― ofreció Robín

― Gracias, pero me iré lejos, es lo mejor para todos ― respondió Tara muy triste

― Por lo menos antes de que te vayas visita a Chico Bestia ―

Tara lo estaba pensando, tenía prisa por irse, pero quería despedirse de aquel chico que casi siempre creyó en ella.

― Esta bien, pero mañana, hoy debo terminar de empacar ―

― De acuerdo, mañana vendrán Cybor y Starfire por ti ― y así como apareció, de pronto Robín ya no estaba allí

― Eso suena como que seré prisionera ― dijo Tara sin ganas y regreso al calor de su habitación y se acostó deseando no volver a despertar…

Al día siguiente Tara terminó de empacar, no tenía mucha ropa por que usaba casi siempre su uniforme, así que en una maleta de tamaño mediano entraron todas sus pertenencias, lo único que si pesaba eran las dos enormes cajas con libros, su computadora y los papeles de la escuela ― _Aunque ya no sé si vuelvan a admitirme en alguna escuela…_ ― pensó la chica, seguramente estaría vetada en todos los lugares del país, ― ¿A dónde ir? ― susurró…

Estaba revisando que no quedará nada fuera de las cajas, pero ni un segundo de haber terminado un par de golpes llegaron desde su puerta. Terra abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Cybor curioso y una Stafire muy alegre.

― ¡Terra! Amiga hemos venido para que no escapes del amor que te tenemos! ― dijo Starfire mientras la abrazaba y estrujaba

― Star, eso puede sonar muy amenazante para Terra ― comentó Cybor con un poco de pena

― En Tamaran es una tradición visitar a los amigos por lo menos una vez al año, Terra, ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no estabas con nosotros! ― exclamó Stafire sin soltarla

― Lo siento, he estado ocupada y solo hace poco recupere la memoria ― dijo Tara mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica ―… _pero tampoco es como si quisiera regresar con ustedes_ ― pensó Tara

―Bueno, dejemos las charlas hasta la torre, Terra hoy alguien más llego para verte ― dijo Cybor haciendo la seña de la vistoria

― ¿Alguien más? ― pregunto Tara pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Cybor cargó las cajas con sus pertenencias y Starfire tomo la maleta mediana y la arrastraron hasta el auto Titán, pronto pusieron marcha hacia la torre, Tara volvió la vista hacia su departamento, de alguna forma sentía que no iba a volver ahí, y eso la puso triste, ese lugar simbolizaba su soledad, pero también la posibilidad de llevar una vida como una persona normal…

Siguieron avanzando por la ciudad, Tara sentía las miradas de odio de las personas que lograban identificarla dentro del auto, Cybor notó la incomodidad de Tara y subió las ventanas polarizadas, Starfire fue hablando todo el camino sobre una nueva receta que quería probar esa noche, ya que harian una gran fiesta por el regreso de Terra a la Torre Titán.

― No quisiera ser aguafiestas Starfire, pero no me voy a quedar, solo veré a chico bestia y luego me iré ― susurró Tara

De pronto lo dos chicos se quedaron serios.

― ¿De alguna manera, te gustaría volver a tu país de origen? ― pregunto Cybor con precaución, ya estaban a punto de llegar a la Torre

― No había pensado en esa posibilidad, mis padres están muertos ― decía Tara mientras miraba pensativa la gran cantidad de agua que rodeaba la torre de los titanes.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ― exclamó Starfire para romper el silencio que cayó sobre ellos. ― Vamos nosotras primero ― y Starfire tomo a Terra de la mano y la llevo volando hasta la torre. Cybor respiro resignado, siempre le tocaba estacionar el auto, pero esta vez se iba a perder de un encuentro interesante.

―Ya lo veré en las cámaras de la torre, ¡Prepararé palomitas y llamaré por una pizza! Será como ver una película!¡BUYA! ―

Mientras tanto Starfire dejaba sana y salva a Terra en el centro de la pista de aterrizaje Titán, Robín estaba esperándolas.

―Bienvenida Terra. ―

― Aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen por ese nombre ― decía la chica acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

― Bueno, tiempo nos sobra ―

― Tal vez no, solo quiero ver a Chico Bestia e irme ― dijo Tara comenzando a caminar en dirección a la escaleras.

― Gracias Star, por traerla tan pronto― dijo Robín mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa a la Tamaraniana

―No hay de que Robín, ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato? ― preguntó Star al ver que Terra desaparecía por las escaleras.

― Sí, Geo-Force, Brion Markov está aquí abajo, con Batman y vinieron por ella ―

Starfire dejo salir una gran exclamación de sorpresa, Batman nunca había ido a la Torre Titán, por fin conocería al maestro de Robín.

Terra bajo corriendo las escaleras, el sitio no se le hacía conocido, pero sorprendentemente no se perdió y llego directamente a la entrada del cuarto de chico bestia, antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y dejo ver la espalda de Reaven.

― Deberías alistarte pronto, Robín querrá que impresionemos a Batman ― decía Reaven, Terra iba a decir algo pero escucho la voz de Chico Bestia

― ¿Pero eso significa que Terra… digo Tara se va a ir? ―

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? ― respondió la chica volteando a ver a la rubia que estaba tras de ella y le tapo el paso. ― Te han dejado entrar pero no permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a mis amigos.

― No tengo planes de quedarme ― respondió Tara ante la actitud tan a la defensiva de Reaven.

― Pero tal vez nosotros tengamos que ir contigo ― dijo Reaven y desapareció dejando a Tara sumamente confundida

― ¡Terra! ― Exclamó Chico Bestia

―Hola, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? ― dijo Tara entrando al cuarto y sentándose en la silla de escritorio

― Mucho mejor, ya está casi como nuevo ― decía el chico poniéndose de pie y agitando los brazos

― ¿Cómo? Si sólo han pasado tres días… ― comentó sorprendida la chica

― Reaven utilizo su magia, dice que solo necesito descanso y no transformarme por un par de días y listo! ―

― Parece que tu y ella han mejorado su relación ―

― No es tan mala como parece ― respondió el chico ― ella te quiere, paso mucho tiempo buscando la manera de romper la solidificación en la que estabas.

― Su amenaza me dice que tal vez ocupó ese tiempo en otras cosas ― suspiró Tara

― ¿Y bien? ¿Has venido para quedarte? ― pregunto Chico Bestia poniendo ojitos de suplica

― No, solo he venido a ver como seguías y a despedirme, me iré de la ciudad, quiero comenzar una nueva vida… ― decía Tara con una mirada triste ― mis poderes siempre me han traído problemas, desde antes de conocerlos.

― Pero ya los dominas, ¿No es así? ― pregunto Changeling

― No lo sé, no los he ocupado fuera de ese día ―

― Anda Terra, anímate, regresa a ser una Titán ― sugirió Chico Bestia acercándose a la rubia

― No lo creo, Chico Bestia, las personas en la ciudad solo quieren que me vaya, me odian y no los puedo culpar, están en todo su derecho… ―

― Podemos limpiar tu nombre, ¡Estoy seguro de que si trabajamos muy duro podremos lograrlo! ―

Tara comenzó a reír, realmente ese chico sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta de la habitación de Chico Bestia se volvió a abrir para mostrar la imagen de un joven de unos 22 años, vestía un traje de color amarillo con rojo, parecía muy feliz.

― ¡Tara! ¡Hermanita! Tantos años sin verte ― dijo aquel desconocido y abrazó a Tara con la misma efusividad con la que Starfire la estrujó en la mañana, pero no duro mucho el abrazo, Tara se soltó y cayó de sentón en el suelo, tal golpe le había dolido mucho, no había recibido atención medica por la caída que tuvo hace tres días en la pelea para atrapar al monstruo blanco.

― ¡Eso dolió! ¿Y tú quien eres? ― pregunto la chica, tenía la cabeza llena de interrogantes.

― ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Vamos Tara! ¿Olvidaste a tu hermano favorito? Gregor nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para convivir con nosotros― y comenzó a reír ― Me llamo Brion Markov, soy parte del equipo de los Outsiders, y tu eres mi hermana Tara Marcov, nuestro padre se llama Victor Markov y murió hace unos cinco años, nuestro hermano Gregor es el actual Rey de Markovia

Tara volteo a ver a Chico Bestia.

― ¿Es un broma? ― preguntó al chico verde

― Si lo es, yo no formo parte de esto ― respondió el aludido negando con la cabeza

― ¡No es una broma! ― se quejó Brion, pero antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo Robín apareció tras él

― Geo-Force, sería bueno que nos sentaramos a conversar, Tara sigue padeciendo amnesia, que fue provocada por un incidente que ocurrió hace dos años ― comento Robín y los invito a ir a la sala de estar de la Torre Titán, Geo-Force le tendió una mano a Tara

― Discúlpame, no lo sabía, hablemos todos juntos allá abajo ― dijo mientras Tara se ponía de pie, pronto Geo-Force siguió a Robín.

― Esto es muy confuso… ¡Robín! ― Tara llamo al líder, Geo-Force volteo a verlos pero siguió su camino.

― ¿Qué ocurre Terra? ―

― Robín, Chico Bestia, esa persona… mi hermano, ¿sabe que trabaje con Slade? ― preguntó Tara, estaba aterrada, ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de ella si supiera todas las cosas horribles que hizo?

―No, creímos que eso deberías contárselo tu misma ― respondió Robín

― Solo le dijimos que tu derrotaste a Slade y que al detener la erupción volcánica que provoco Slade, quedaste solidificada ― decía Chico Bestia ― De hecho, hace un año él vino a buscarte pero estabas solidificada, te visitamos bajo tierra.

― Es una coincidencia pero hace dos días él nos contacto y tuvimos que decirle que estabas viva ― respondió Robín

― ¿Estás bien Terra? ― preguntó el chico verde al ver la cara tan pálida de Tara

― Si… eso creo…―

Al llegar a la sala de un lado estaban Starfire y Cybor luchando por una barra de chocolate y Reaven a un lado de los dos con los ojos cerrados, Robín tomo asiento junto a ellos y Chico Bestia tomo de la mano a Tara para que siguiera caminando, parecía paralizada de la sorpresa. Frente a ellos estaban sentados Brion Markov y Batman, el cual parecía serio y al mismo tiempo incrédulo.

―Así que este es tu nuevo equipo, Robín― dijo Batman mirando a todos lados

―Sí, nosotros nos encargamos de esta parte de la ciudad ― respondió solemnemente Robín

― Estuve muy orgulloso cuando la liga de la justicia me informó que habían derrotado a Slade ― comentó Batman pero Brion tomó la palabra.

― ¡Fue mi hermana Tara quien terminó con Slade! ―dijo el compañero de Batman

― Robín, precisamente por eso he venido, quiero saber cómo terminaron con Slade, la liga de la justicia no pudo contenerlo y ustedes no han pasado completo el informe de todo lo que paso hace poco más de dos años… ― Terra comenzó a sudar frio…

Chico Bestia vio como Tara se tensaba, y se animó a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, Tara se sorprendió pero correspondió el gesto, estaba nerviosa. Por suerte Brion tomó la palabra.

―Cuando supe que Batman vendría también quise llamar para ver si sabían algo de mi hermana Tara ¡Y resultó que ella había vuelto a la vida! Así que vine con Batman. ― comentó Brion Markov ― Vine por ti, hermana, Markovia nos necesita.

― En las últimas semanas se han reportado una serie de secuestros de investigadores y gente importante de Markovia, los outsiders se encuentran apoyando en otras misiones y Geo-Force necesita apoyo extra ― dijo Batman mirando a Robín, el cual entendió el mensaje

― Nosotros estamos libres, podemos llamar a algunos de miembros de los titanes Este para que se hagan cargo de la ciudad durante nuestra ausencia ― respondió Robín, los demás titanes asintieron con la cabeza

―Eso es genial, podemos partir ahora mismo, les informaré de la misión en la nave ― dijo Geo-Force, todos se pusieron de pie pero Tara se quedo sentada.

―Terra… ― decía Chico Bestia

―Yo no quiero pelear, quiero ser una persona normal ― dijo Terra aguantando las lagrimas

― ¿No quieres ir a casa? ― Pregunto Geo-Force acercándose a ella

― Ni siquiera recuerdo Markovia, lo único que recuerdo es que mis padres fueron asesinados por los terroristas que me extorsionaban… nunca he estado fuera de Estados Unidos…―

― Tara, ¿No me digas que te borraron la memoria? ― Geo-Force se sentó a su lado ― Te diré la verdad, tu eres mi media hermana ― Tara levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos ― Nuestro padre Victor, el Rey de Markovia, tuvo una aventura con una terrícola norteamericana, y de ahí naciste tu, fuiste criada por la Doctora Helga Jace, pero tú y yo crecimos jugando juntos… Éramos unos niños normales sin poderes, hasta que un experimento de la Doctora Jace nos dio poderes, yo puedo manipular la gravedad y tu, bueno, controlas la tierra ― Brion se tomó un minuto para tomar aire y ver el silencio de todos los presentes ― tu y yo quisimos ser superhéroes y vivir por Markovia, pero mi madre no te quería cerca y convenció a nuestro padre de que no sería bueno hacer público que el Rey tenía una hija ilegitima, y no te permitió usar tus poderes, mandándote a Estados Unidos… y sospecho que borró tus recuerdos y te puso al cuidado de algunos terrícolas… ―

Terra se encontraba muy conmocionada… había estado sola tantos años causando accidentes naturales y huyendo se todos lados, conociendo lugares y jugando a ser una súper heroína, también los últimos meses habían sido estresantes porque debía decidir qué haría con su vida, no se trataba solo de elegir una carrera o una casa, debía decidir si volvía a incorporar a Terra a su vida o dejarla e intentar ser normal… sin embargo, si había una persona que le dio sus poderes, seguramente también podría quitárselos, y de paso, conocer a su padre… aunque no sabía que pensar al saber que la había abandonado…

―Tara, ¿me ayudarías en esta misión? ― Preguntó Brion Markov arrodillándose ante su hermana

―Terra, la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré― dijo Chico Bestia

―Yo… no lo sé, no soy de gran ayuda… ―

―Eres una Markov, lo harás bien ― le susurró Brion

―De acuerdo, pero luego de eso, todos tendrán que respetar la decision que tome al final ― resolvió Tara

― ¡Así será! ― exclamaron al unisonó Brion y Chico Bestia, luego voltearon a verse entre si y se lanzaron miradas asesinas

― ¡Mantén tus verdes manos lejos de mi hermanita! ―

― ¡Hey! ¡Yo llegue primero! Además… ―Chico Bestia contuvo la risa ― ya tuvimos nuestra primera cita…

Brion se lanzo sobre Chico Bestia, estaban rodando en el suelo cuando Batman tomó al Makov y lo alejo de los titanes.

― ¿Vendrás Batman? ― pregunto Brion

― Me temo que sí, en la torre no encontrare los archivos del incidente de Slade, debo hacer que Robín me lo diga ―

― Bien, cuando lo sepa infórmeme por favor ―

―Tomaré esto una oportunidad de recopilar información sobre Marokovia para fines de los Outsiders, es tu misión, solo llámame por alguna emergencia ―

―Sí, Señor― y Brion echo a correr escaleras abajo para poner en marcha la nave

―Bien, es hora titanes, ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! ―

― ¡Sí! ― gritaron todos,

― Tara, también contamos contigo y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ― dijo Robín a Tara

―Gracias, es bueno saberlo ― respondió Tara y suspiró, ¿Dónde iba a quedar su oportunidad de irse a conocer el mundo? No es que quisiera estar sola, pero tampoco quería estar acompañada por súper héroes, ella no era una, ya no lo quería ser... aun más cuando recordaba todo lo que había hecho cuando trabajó con Slade, el miedo a perder el control, el miedo de dejar que su yo malvado volviera a surgir…

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bien, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta serie, pues bien, solo quedan dos capítulos más y la posibilidad de un final alternativo, espero terminar de actualizar este mes :D

La historia ha tomado un vuelco inesperado, una disculpa si Brion Markov no mantiene su personalidad de los comics en el fic, pero es que solo he conseguido leer un capítulo de los Outsiders y no es suficiente para que pueda plasmar su esencia, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Un agradecimiento especial a Speisla Cartoon Cartoon y a maite453 dejar un comentario, disculpen la demora, la falta de inspiración,no encontraba nueva información de Terra hasta que se me ocurrió buscar información en sitios en inglés :D todo un día leyendo me lleno la mente de ideas :D

Dejen un Review por fas! xD :D

_***Almauchiha***_

Martes 23 de Julio del 2013


End file.
